warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Morgenröte/Kapitel 14
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 13 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 15}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 14. Kapitel aus dem Buch Morgenröte. Verweise Sicht *Eichhornpfote Charaktere *Brombeerkralle *Krähenpfote *Feuerstern *Sandsturm *Blattpfote *Mausefell *Fetzohr *Dornenkralle *Nebelfuß *Sturmpelz (nicht namentlich) *Schwarzkralle (nicht namentlich) *Borkenpelz *Kurzbart *Bernsteinpelz *Riesenstern *Ampferschweif *Kieselstein (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Molchfleck (nicht namentlich) *Eschenbeere (nicht namentlich) *Kieselfang (nicht namentlich) *Triefnase *Schwarzstern *Rauchpfote *Springjunges (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Mottenflügel *Habichtfrost *Farnschatten (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Weißjunges (nicht namentlich) *Efeujunges (nicht namentlich) *Mohnblüte *Apfeljunges (nicht namentlich) *Riedjunges (nicht namentlich) *Pilzjunges (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Kleinwolke *Federschweif Ereignisse Tod *Feuerstern verliert sein viertes Leben Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Tunnel unter dem Donnerweg **SchattenClan-Lager ***Eingangstunnel ***Lichtung ***Kinderstube ***Kriegerbau ***Schülerbau ***Heilerbau **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WindClan, Monster, FlussClan, DonnerClan, Donnerweg, WindClan, SchattenClan, Stamm des eilenden Wassers, SternenClan, Zweibeiner *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Junges, Königin, Ältester, Anführer, Heiler *Zeit: Herzschlag, Mond Wissenswertes *Seite 200: Der Satz "Squirrelpaw, you can take your claws off him now." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Eichhornpfote, du kannst die Krallen jetzt von ihm nehmen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Eichhornpfote, du kannst ihn jetzt loslassen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 181 von Dawn) *Seite 200: Der Satzrest "(...) into the trees (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 181 von Dawn) *Seite 200: Der Satz "Behind them, the elm-killing monster attacked its victim." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Hinter ihnen griff das ulmentötende Monster sein Opfer an.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Hinter ihnen griff das baumtötende Monster sein nächstes Opfer an, eine Ulme." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 181 von Dawn) *Seite 201: Der Begriff patrol, also "Patrouille" oder "Trupp", wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit Mannschaft übersetzt (vgl. Seite 182 von Dawn) *Seite 202: Der Satz "Are you okay with this?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ist das in Ordnung für dich?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Schaffst du das?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 183 von Dawn) *Seite 202: Der Satz "I'm fine." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich bin okay.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Es ist gut so." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 183 von Dawn) *Seite 202: "Das hier ist wie ein Kampf, (...)" - Statt ist müsste es "fühlt sich an wie" heißen, da im Original die Rede von feels like a ist (vgl. Seite 183 von Dawn) *Seite 203: Der Satz "(...), nudging the apprentice to his paws." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und stieß den Schüler auf seine Pfoten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und stieß den Schüler mit den Pfoten an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 183 von Dawn) *Seite 206: Der Satz "Get out!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Raus da!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Schnell weg!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 186 von Dawn) *Seite 206: Das Wort "erschrocken" vom Satz "Erschrocken kämpfte sie sich (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 186 von Dawn) *Seite 206: Der Satzrest "She expected (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 187 von Dawn) *Seite 206: Der Satz "(...), but she did not care." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), aber das war ihr egal.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), aber das bemerkte sie nicht einmal." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 187 von Dawn) *Seite 206: Der Satzrest "(...) looked up to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 187 von Dawn) *Seite 208: Mohnblüte wird fälschlicherweise als gescheckt bezeichnet. *Seite 208: Der Satzrest "(...), pale-barked (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 188 von Dawn) *Seite 208: "Langsam öffnete sie die Augen (...)" - Statt langsam müsste es "blinzelnd" heißen, da im Original die Rede von blinking ist (vgl. Seite 189 von Dawn) *Seite 208: Der Satzrest "(...) away from Tallstar (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 189 von Dawn) *Seite 208: Der Satzrest "Looking down, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 189 von Dawn) *Seite 209: "(...) über sein flammenfarbenes Fell (...)" - Statt flammenfarbenes müsste es "orangefarbenes" heißen, da im Original die Rede von orange ist (vgl. Seite 189 von Dawn) *Seite 209: Kurzbart wird fälschlicherweise als gescheckt bezeichnet. *Seite 209: "(...) unter einem Schössling hervor, (...)" - Vor dem Wort Schössling müsste "umgeknickten" oder "gebogenen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von buckled sapling ist (vgl. Seite 190 von Dawn) *Seite 209: Der Begriff Twoleg, also "Zweibeiner", wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit Monster übersetzt (vgl. Seite 190 von Dawn) *Seite 210: Der Satz "I can see him!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich kann ihn sehen!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Hier ist er!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 191 von Dawn) *Seite 210: "(...) mit dem flammenfarbenen Fell (...)" - Statt flammenfarbenen müsste es "orangefarbenen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von orange ist (vgl. Seite 191 von Dawn) *Seite 210: Feuerstern wird fälschlicherweise als golden bezeichnet. *Seite 211: "(...) und sie wandte die Augen nach oben, als (...)" - Statt wandte die Augen nach oben müsste es "blinzelte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von screwed up her eyes ist (vgl. Seite 191 von Dawn) *Seite 212: "(...), wie das Blut in ihre Pfoten zurückströmte, die kalt (...)" - Statt in ihre (...) zurückströmte müsste es "durch ihre (...) pulsierte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von blood pulsing through ist (vgl. Seite 192 von Dawn) *Seite 212: Der Satzteil "(...) den Katzen des (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 192 von Dawn) *Seite 213: Blattpfote wird fälschlicherweise als gescheckt bezeichnet. *Seite 213-214: Der Satz "Squirrelpaw crawled backward, ducking her head, and yowled again." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Eichhornpfote kroch rückwärts, zog den Kopf ein und jaulte noch einmal.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), sie jedoch kroch weiter in das Gestrüpp hinein und jaulte erneut." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 194 von Dawn) *Seite 214: Der Satz "Squirrelpaw straightened up with relief." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Erleichtert richtete sich Eichhornpfote auf.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Erleichtert holte Eichhornpfote tief Luft." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 194 von Dawn) *Seite 214: Der Satzrest "Wriggling around, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 194 von Dawn) *Seite 214: Der Satzteil "Immer wieder (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 194 von Dawn) Quellen en:Dawn (book)/Chapter 14 Kategorie:Verweise